Jealousy
by MarinasDragon
Summary: When LME decides to give Kyoko an attractive, charming, experienced manager, Kyoko is nervous but excited. She's sure that Takaki-san will help her immensely in climbing the ladder of success, and he's been nothing but kind to her. But Ren doesn't see it that way.
1. Meeting Takaki

NOTE: Lovely LOVELY cover art is is done by monchichiprincess and is located here: art/Kyoko-and-Ren-82409943

My first fanfic EVAR. Apologies. I can't do justice to the truly remarkable storytelling of SB! Rating tentative. Go on, read it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 ‒ MEETING TAKAKI**

Kyoko shoved open the door, bending over as she gasped for air. She hadn't run that fast in a long time.

"Sorry…I'm…late, President."

Lory Takarada, the president of LME, looked up from his phone, then tapped his desk for his secretary, who sat at a desk in the corner, to take it away. She did, then returned to typing. "Oh, Mogami-san! Hello." Her words connected and he glanced at the clock, puzzled. "Late? Late for what?"

Although Kyoko gave him a half-bewildered, half-annoyed look, all she could do was pant for a few more moments. Finally she straightened. "Surely you haven't forgotten about your assigning a manager to me today, President?"

Lory paused, then continued as if there had been no question of his forgetting, which he most certainly had. "So I've interviewed several managers. You've been getting some bigger offers for roles recently, and the agency feels we should get the best of the best for you. I've found a few that I think might be a good fit and will help keep your head on straight."

"But I thought you'd narrowed it –" Kyoko began, confused, but the president turned away, flinging his hand into the air dramatically, and spoke in a tearful, hurt tone.

"Am I never allowed to talk?!"

Kyoko closed her mouth.

The president spun around in his chair, his eyes now sparkling with excitement. "It was hard, but I have found him! The perfect match for you!"

"Him – ?!"

"_Hush!_ His name is Takaki Eri-san, and he has been the manager of many now successful celebrities. He is skilled with managing schedules, keeping press away, and perhaps most importantly, at the moment –" the president raised a meaningful eyebrow "– keeping secrets."

Kyoko nodded. Setsu. But still…

"I'd really rather have a female manager," she mumbled, picking at the edge of her sweater. She'd already told the president that, clearly.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Mogami-san. In fact, I think you're better off. Do you realize how many young actors and actresses he's helped climb to stardom? When he became their manager, almost all of them were nameless unknowns. He's done all this before the age of thirty."

Nameless unknowns? Kyoko's head snapped up. Climb to stardom? She liked the sound of those words.

"Interested now, are you? I believe he's waiting outside."

The secretary opened the door, ushering in a tall, long-limbed man. Kyoko chewed on her lip and took a deep breath before she raised her eyes to look him over.

He had an easy air about him, seemingly perfectly comfortable even in the suit he wore. His slightly crooked smile wasn't unattractive, and his just barely rumpled light brown hair looked soft.

As Kyoko forced herself to look into his green eyes, she realized he wasn't Japanese. Or at least, wasn't fully.

Takaki-san had been looking past her, to the president. But now he met her gaze directly, sending little shivers down her spine.

His half-smile broadened, and the edges of his eyes crinkled. "You must be Mogami Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko felt her heart thump a little louder and she had to look away, nodding.

He…he reminded her a little of Sho. The confidence he oozed, the way he drew her to him.

Shotaro, that idiot!

She clenched her teeth together. This would only be another step in beating him. She couldn't mess it up. She glanced up to meet Takaki-san's green eyes again. "Yes, I'm Kyoko. How do you do, Takaki-san?"

"Very well now that I know how pretty my client will be. Thank you for giving me such an opportunity, Takarada-san." He grinned as Kyoko felt her face heat up, wondering how he could be so forward. They'd barely met!

The president clapped his hands together. "You two can get to know each other over the next two weeks. Takaki-san will act as your manager during this time. If you find you want to have a different manager at the end of this, we will try to find one for you. Now go, you're eating lunch together." The president flapped his hands at them impatiently, indicating that they leave the room.

Takaki smiled and nodded, walking out the door as Kyoko bowed and hurried after him.

There were a few minutes of silence in the office before Lory's secretary spoke. "I thought you were trying to make a match of Tsuruga Ren-san and Mogami-san? What's your angle, Takarada-san?"

Lory contemplated his fingers for a moment. Finally he raised his gaze to the doors and said in a low voice, "Jealousy."


	2. Ren

(Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! 3 I love that people are liking this even though it's my first fanfic. I'm always super worried about being OOC, but it seems like you don't think so! Now, on with the story.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 ‒ REN**

Jelly Woods smiled as Kyoko stepped out from her changing room. "Good work today, Kyoko-chan!"

"Good work, Ten-san," Kyoko repeated, handing her Setsu's wig and clothing.

There was a knock at the door and Takaki poked his head in. When he saw Kyoko, he smiled. "Good work today, Kyoko."

She smiled weakly back, unsure of his dropping honorifics completely. "You as well!"

Ten looked from one to the other, then giggled in understanding. "Ooh, is this your new manager, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko blushed at the sly, secretive grin Ten-san was directing her way. "Yes, this is Takaki-san. He's sort of my manager. They might assign me someone else in a few weeks."

"Only if you want someone else, Kyoko. You don't want to replace me already, do you?" Takaki looked playfully wounded.

"Of course not!" Kyoko shook her head frantically. "I'm sorry I gave you that impression!"

Takaki smiled gently, stepping forward to place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm only teasing, Kyoko."

"Miss Woods, I'm afraid Cain Heel's shirt is getting a small rip in –" Tsuruga Ren opened the door to his own changing room, a black shirt in hand. He stopped when he saw Takaki, and fell back half a step when he noticed the manager's hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

Ten inched over and took the shirt, and, with an apprehensive glance around the room, left.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko wasn't quite sure why she felt so embarrassed at having the famous actor find her in such a position as she ducked out from underneath Takaki's arm and bowed. "Good work. Um, this is my new manager, Takaki Eri-san. Takaki-san, this is Tsuruga Ren-san. I think the president filled you in on Cain Heel and Setsuka?"

"Of course." Takaki smiled, a tad coldly, at Ren, who did not return even a twitch of the lips.

"But Kyoko –" Takaki turned back to her, ignoring Ren completely "– are you hungry? We should really get you something to eat before you go home. I'm sure it's been a long day."

"Oh, but I was planning to take her to eat something." Suddenly Ren was standing next to Kyoko, in the way of her new manager. He smiled widely down at Takaki, who took a step back, a little surprised at the brightness of Ren's sudden change in expression.

He recovered quickly. "I'm sure the great Tsuruga Ren has things to do. I'm her manager, anyway. I should take her."

"Mogami-san?" Ren turned to Kyoko, still smiling. "How about we go get something?"

Kyoko opened her mouth, squeaked, and cleared her throat, trying not to tremble at Ren's expression. "Um, I really don't want to bother you. Don't you have anything else going on? I thought you had a shoot for a commercial after this?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got plenty of time. I'll just call Yashiro-san and tell him where I'll be." Ren inhaled and, noting Kyoko's terrified expression, with effort formed the giant fake smile into a real one. No need to tell her he didn't really have that much time. Yashiro would handle it. No doubt he'd be delighted to handle it if it meant Ren spending more time with Kyoko.

Just then, his phone rang. Ren sighed. "Just a moment, Mogami-san."

He flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Ren, where are you?! Didn't you get my text earlier? They moved up that start time of the shoot!" Yashiro was practically shouting. "It's been almost an hour!"

Ren's eyes darted to Takaki's. The manager was starting to smile. Everyone in the room had heard Yashiro's words.

"Of course. I'm coming, Yashiro-san." Ren slowly closed the phone, staring down Kyoko's manager, who was smirking like he'd won the lottery.

For a few moments, they silently dared each other to make a move.

Finally Ren broke the gaze, looking down to Kyoko, who looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. I guess I missed a text changing the timing. I have to go. Maybe tomorrow I can take you out?" A second after the words had left his mouth, Ren realized what it sounded like, but he couldn't take them back now. He watched in apprehension, but apparently Kyoko was so far removed from dating that it all went over her head.

She smiled brilliantly. "Of course, Tsuruga-san! Thank you. And good luck," she added, "on your shoot."

Takaki put his arm around Kyoko's shoulders and smiled at Ren. "Have fun."


	3. Clubbing

(EEK guys I love you and your awesome reviews. PS: Takaki is TOTALLY a smurf in disguise. I can't believe you figured it out already. -_- You smart people.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 ‒ CLUBBING**

"You seem very close with Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko. From what I'd heard, you had only been involved in one or two things together, but you seem to know each other better than that." Takaki pushed around the rice on his plate.

"Ah, yes!" Kyoko sat up straighter in her seat in the restaurant booth. "I mean, really? I'm flattered that you think so. I don't really know why Tsuruga-san would spend so much time on a kohai to have dinner with me. He really is a great and humble man."

"Single as well…" mused Takaki, trying to casually test the waters.

"What?" Kyoko dropped her cup, which fell over and sloshed onto the table. She hurriedly tried to clean it up with a napkin. "I…no, I'm simply a kohai he's taken pity on. I'm not of any real importance to him." Maybe with Setsu it was different…but that was just acting, right?

"He's just being kind." She was lucky, really, how kind he was to her. Most people he kept at such a distance.

"It's only friendliness." Was he so friendly to other coworkers? Now that she thought about it, did he take as much care with any other people that she knew of as he did with her?

_No._ She shook her head. She didn't want to think like that.

"I'd say he should be the one who's flattered that you're spending time with him. I wasn't kidding when I said you were a pretty girl, Kyoko."

"I…" Kyoko slid out of the booth, uncomfortable. "I think I should go home."

"All right." Takaki stood up and tossed a bill on the table. "Let's go."

* * *

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko jumped. The car ride had been silent until Takaki had spoken. "No," she answered, a bit forcefully.

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "History with someone, then?"

"…Maybe."

Even thinking about Sho made her so mad!

Suddenly the car coasted to a stop. Kyoko looked up. She had to shield her eyes against the bright blue strobe lights and the pink neon. This wasn't her home. "Um, Takaki-san? I don't live here."

"I know." Takaki turned to smile at her. "It's a club. I thought you might like to have a little fun before you go home."

Kyoko tried not to let her expression reveal her suddenly jumpy nerves. "Um, this isn't usually my idea of fun."

"I think you just need something to loosen you up. Do you ever dance?"

"No, not really." More like never. Kyoko wasn't a dancer or ‒ perish the thought ‒ a singer. She was strictly an actress.

"Girls who are fun are always watched by the media. You'll get lots of fans if you can just get rid of your stiff attitude, Kyoko-chan. Trust me, people eat it up."

He had more experience than her in this business. Maybe he was right. What was her motive in having him as her manager, after all? She banished the smirk before it surfaced. Sho's expression if he heard she'd gone to a club would be hilarious.

"I…I guess maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt." She wasn't really sure how much dancing she'd do, but seeing what clubs were like might be a good experience.

* * *

It wasn't until they were out of the car and walking toward the velvet ropes when Kyoko had more doubts. "Takaki-san, aren't I underage?"

"No, no, they have an 18 and over section, but you should be able to get in."

"I'm not dressed for‒"

"You look beautiful." He grinned, suddenly sending Kyoko's stomach into knots.

"I…I…"

"Shh." He took her hand, the contact making her knees go weak. "Don't say anything. Just dance."

* * *

When Kyoko finally stumbled into her bedroom, it was almost one in the morning. She despaired at getting much sleep before school tomorrow and collapsed on the bed, only managing to kick off one of her shoes before sleep claimed her.

Her dreams were comprised of dark figures and harsh words, of crying and smiling through it. Of Sho…and of her mother.

She dragged herself into the bathroom to change into her uniform and brush her teeth, frowning at the rain spattering her window. She didn't want to bike to school in this weather.

As she stepped out the door, stowing her lunch in her backpack, she realized she didn't have to. A small but fairly flashy car that she recognized was idling at the curb, its windshield wipers going steadily.

Its driver peered out the window and smiled, waving her into the warm, dry car.

With some hesitation, Kyoko climbed in. "Is it in your duties to drive me to school, Takaki-san?"

"Maybe not, but it's raining and from what I hear, you don't exactly use covered transportation. Besides, I wanted to see your expression when I told you." He turned in his seat, grinning widely. "I was talking to some of my friends in the business last night, and I think I might have done a little too much raving about you. There are three major programs that want interviews, two minor role offers, and four leads. Why don't we skip a little school today and figure out who you want to disappoint?"


	4. Moody

(Guys I love you I love you thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, faves, and follows! This is being posted a little bit later than the past few chapters, and I think it might take a little while for the next chapter too ((because I can't seem to freaking WRITE anything anymore :( )), but this is longer than the previous ones, so hopefully it makes up for it. Again, thanks, I just adore reading your comments. XD)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 ‒ MOODY**

Ren was in a really bad mood. He had been for several days. In fact, he had been fighting down a rising sense of bitterness since the Heel siblings had parted ways for a short break in filming and Kyoko had called to cancel their dinner. Although in the back of his mind, Ren knew what was plaguing him, he refused to acknowledge it.

Why this seemed even worse than whenever Fuwa Sho was involved, Ren wasn't quite sure. He should feel more protective of his younger co-worker when she was being hurt and mistreated. This time, she seemed to be enjoying the company of another man.

_I can't handle this._

"Cut. Cut! Tsuruga-san, please. Michiko-san is your beloved younger sister. You love her more than anything else in the world. Please stop glaring at her."

Ren blinked. That was right. He was in the middle of a shot. A short film. What was he doing, getting caught up in his own thoughts?

He shook himself out of it. "My apologies, Director. I'll try again."

An hour later, they'd used up all their time at the filming spot, and the director was beginning to give up. "Tomorrow we'll reserve this spot here and try again. Please bring your focus, and thank you for your hard work."

* * *

Yashiro was waiting for Ren outside, nibbling a snack from the grocery store down three blocks. He handed Ren a sandwich and started walking toward their parking garage. "How did it go?"

Ren took a deep breath. "We have to go back tomorrow and do it again."

Yashiro turned to look at him. "What? Why? I thought all the people you were working with were very experienced."

"I wasn't focused." Ren sighed, staring at the sandwich in his hand. He wasn't hungry at all.

"This sounds really familiar. Oh, wait, it's been happening for the past three days." Yashiro stopped and grabbed Ren's arm, determined to get to the bottom of his friend's problem. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I'll try harder next time, Yashiro-san." Ren gently but firmly pulled his arm from his manager's grip and kept on walking.

Yashiro stared after his stubbornly silent charge. What was going on?

When had this started? Right after…oh.

A smirk spread across the manager's face. "Hey, Ren." He caught up. "By the way, I got a call from the director of that movie. Remember, the one you accepted a couple weeks ago? What was it called?"

"Blue Dreams?" Ren didn't stop.

"Yes, well, they're putting it on hold. The main girl quit and they can't find anyone to replace her, so they were desperately asking everyone if they knew any actresses that could fit the role."

_Kyoko._ Immediately Ren thought of the girl he'd been pining over for the past few days. He must have said her name aloud because Yashiro was nodding. "Exactly. I was thinking of Kyoko-chan as well. In fact‒" Ren didn't notice as Yashiro tried to hide his glee "‒speaking of Kyoko-chan, I heard she got a new manager. Isn't that great? We were always saying she should get one, weren't we?"

Ren's jaw was clenched. "Hmm."

"I heard he's very experienced. Lots of the actresses talking about it were jealous of our poor Kyoko-chan, because apparently he's good looking too." Yashiro shook his head.

"He's _not_ good looking!" Ren dropped his car keys and rubbed his temples, bending to pick them up.

"Oh? So you've met him then?" Yashiro tried not to snicker.

"He came by to pick her up after the Heel siblings' shoot. I'm sorry, my last comment was rude," Ren added grudgingly, shoving the untouched sandwich into a trash bin nearby with much more force than necessary.

"Well…" Yashiro could tell Ren was done talking about Kyoko's new "_not_ attractive" male manager. "Either way, maybe you should ask Kyoko-chan if she'd like to audition for that role. I've read some of the script, and I'm sure she can pull it off."

_She can do more than pull it off,_ Ren thought. _She can take that role and perfect it._

He knew it. Kyoko had done it with every single role he'd seen her play. She absorbed it and made it her own.

"Earth to Ren?" His manager waved his hand in front of Ren's eyes. "Careful, or your face will get stuck in that sickening smile."

"Yes," Ren said from between his hands, trying to force a scowl onto his face to counteract the stupid smile he was sporting. "I think I'll call Mogami-san tonight."

* * *

Kyoko was lying in a beanbag, in heaven as her toenails were painted, when her cell phone rang.

Kotonami Kanae, or Moko, as Kyoko preferred, sighed as the somber notes of the opening theme to Dark Moon echoed across the room and pushed the tiny brush back into its glittery purple bottle. "Is that your ringtone? God, I would've thought you'd have some really annoying cute song blasting when people called you."

Kyoko blinked, jolted back into reality. Moko's parents were out of town for the weekend, and had told Moko that she had better invite someone over or they'd have a babysitter the next time they left her alone. Moko, who preferred to keep to herself, had moaned and groaned about it and finally texted Kyoko to come have a good old sleepover.

"This is a one time thing," she warned Kyoko over the phone. "I'm almost an adult, sleepovers shouldn't be happening at all."

Kyoko didn't care. She immediately sent a resounding YES with some extra exclamation points and just a few animated sparkle images. Takaki had picked her up and drove her to Moko's house as soon as she'd packed her things.

Now they sat on the floor of Moko's bedroom, painting each other's nails and doing spa treatments, all at Kyoko's request.

"I don't have that song as my normal ringtone," murmured Kyoko. "It's only for Tsuruga-san."

_Yes, Tsuruga-san… _Wait, Tsuruga-san?!

"Well, answer him!" Moko shoved the phone into her friend's hands as it neared the end of the ring. Desperately, Kyoko fumbled with opening it and pressing the answer button.

"Tsuruga-san?" Why was he calling her at this time?

"Ah, Mogami-san! Sorry, am I interrupting anything? You sound a little flustered."

"Ah, no, I just…couldn't get to my phone in time." She waited for him to explain why he was calling.

There was a long silence.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Um, I was wondering if there was any particular reason you called me?"

* * *

On the other end of the line, Ren shook himself out of it. Flustered Kyoko calling his name was cute enough to make him forget he was calling for work.

"I'm sorry, there is. I was calling to ask you if you might want to audition for a lead role in a movie. They're desperate and I think you'd be able to do it perfectly. It's called Blue Dreams."

"Oh. Oh! I'm not certain of my schedule. Takaki-san is the one who keeps track of it for me now. Actually, he's been so kind and talked to lots of his friends in the business and has gotten me all these jobs. I think I might be pretty busy."

Ren could feel irritation bubbling up. He chewed on the inside of his lip instead of saying something not as "_kind_" about her manager. "Well, the president has all the details and you can have your Takaki-san talk to him about it, if you'd like to think about taking part."

"Are you in it?"

Ren stopped, all his anger and sulky feelings melting at her uncertain tone, anxious for his response. A small smile found its way to the surface.

"Yes. Yes, I am."


	5. Blue Dreams

((OMG guys ;_; I'm so sorry it took a long time to get this written. You know, in case any of you followers/favers were waiting for it. Is that being presumptuous? It probably is nvrmnd I'M SORRY ANYWAY I MEANT TO HAVE IT UP EARLIER BUT IT'S LONGER AND I LOVE YOU. Also I'm sorry for the angsty stuff that's starting up here _**and will continue to build up more and more probably shh**_ I love Kyoko so bad but she is seriously in love with Ren and needs to be freaking CALLED OUT ON IT and Takaki needs to have some more dimensions and fluff will come later + this is too long so BAI))

(Also - I fixed it a little, because someone pointed out that Takaki waited for a long time to tell her about the backstory behind B.D., and I didn't really make it clear he'd pretty pretty much sulking the whole time. And I AM aware Kyoko knows she's in love now in the manga. I think it probably isn't very canon in this story YET.)

((NEW** FYI, guys, I am SO not ignoring this story. I love this story, and I love you guys. There are actually just a lot of annoyingly important things going on in my life right now. I will have another chapter up ASAP. :/ I just don't know when ASAP will be.))

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 ‒ BLUE DREAMS**

"Blue Dreams? I've heard of it. I don't think you should take any offer from them." Takaki didn't sound as interested as Kyoko had thought he'd be.

"But, well, they called me back and said they'd try filming a few scenes with me, since no one else is asking about the role."

"You'll have to drop things."

"Oh. Okay." Kyoko nodded, tugging at her school uniform, trying to hide her disappointment that from his tone, her manager didn't seem to approve of her new job.

"Kyoko-chan…you do know that there will probably be a romantic scene or two in there, right?" Takaki kept his eyes on the road.

Kyoko blinked. "What?"

"It's not a romance, but there are some intimate moments, or so I've heard."

* * *

Ren was in the shower when he heard the faint tones of his ringtone for Kyoko filtering through the door. He grabbed a towel and ran for his cell.

"Hello, Mogami-san? Aren't you supposed to be in school? Has something happened?"

"I don't think I can do it."

"What?" Ren stood for a moment, holding his towel, trying to figure out…Ah.

"Blue Dreams? Why? I thought they said they would film you."

"Is…isn't there…"

Ren waited, but there was silence on the other end. "Isn't there what, Mogami-san?"

"R-r-romantic scenes in it?" She stumbled over _romantic_ for a few moments. He could tell her face was flaming red.

Ren sank onto the couch. _Oh._ That was what she was worried about. He recalled a few of the scenes. "It's nothing much. A hug, a kiss on the cheek. I've hugged you befo ‒" Ren bit off the end of the sentence, berating himself. _Only as Cain, I should've said something like that._

After a short pause, Kyoko said in an odd voice, "You're playing the male lead?"

"Yes." He'd thought she'd known that. _If I wasn't, I doubt the uptight director would've listened to my recommendation of you, no matter how many things he watched with you in them._

Kyoko was silent for so long that Ren felt a pang of worry. "Mogami-san? Has anything happened?"

"I'll do it."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kyoko stared out the window as the tops of the trees skimmed the blue sky, spotted with white puffs of cloud. The day had finally come to film with Blue Dreams.

She glanced over again at her manager, who sat, his eyes firmly on the road in front of them.

He hadn't spoken since she'd gotten into the car, not even telling her to "buckle up" with his usual grin. He hadn't done that for a while now.

In fact, he looked a little angry. Kyoko turned back to the window, trying not to chew on her fingernails as she tapped them against her cheek. She didn't want to present herself as untidy to the cast and crew of Blue Dreams.

"Why are you taking this job?" She turned.

Takaki was staring at her, his green eyes piercing.

Kyoko froze. "I don't…"

"The director is an arrogant idiot who thinks he's a genius because he had one hit movie years ago. That's why no one wants the role. The script is said to be badly written and I hear they have a very limited budget. In fact, the media's saying the only saving grace of this movie is Tsuruga Ren, and even his fanbase may not be able to save this project."

Kyoko gaped at the sudden outburst. He must have been holding this back this own whole time. Despite all of it, she could only think of one thing. "But…Tsuruga-san…he can save it, surely? He's a wonderful actor, he can do anything! People will watch it for his acting, and his influence on the rest of the cast…"

Takaki laughed bitterly. "Kyoko, haven't you seen any gossip magazines lately?"

"What?" She hadn't, she didn't read them unless she was with Moko, who obsessed over collecting the ones with ads or interviews featuring herself.

Takaki flipped up the center console compartment between them, pulling out a few newly printed popular magazines and dropped them into Kyoko's lap.

Kyoko glanced down.

Ren presided over the cover of the top tabloid, cradling his head in his hands. Through his fingers, the photographer had captured his hopeless expression.

The words adorning the top of the page were bold and chilling to Kyoko. _"IS TSURUGA REN LOSING HIS TOUCH?"_

Hurriedly she flipped to the page where the story continued, skimming the first few paragraphs.

"_We all know Tsuruga Ren as one of the most talented and eligible bachelors in the entertainment business. But is the star losing his touch? Sources say over the past few weeks, the single hottie has been reportedly 'cold' and 'distant,' unable to act in even his regular gigs. What's going on with Ren? Are we going to lose our favorite handsome loner?"_

Kyoko looked up. "What does this mean?"

Takaki pulled the car to a stop behind the red tail lights ahead and turned to her again, his expression the darkest she'd ever seen him wear. "It means maybe Tsuruga Ren isn't as great of an actor as you think he is, Kyoko. That's why you took this, isn't it?"

Kyoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why would you say that, Takaki-san?" He was always so nice! "Tsuruga-san might just have been having a bad day! I just…" She trailed off as she caught sight of the other covers, with pictures of Ren in varying degrees of distress splattered across, sometimes only featured in a corner, but undeniably there in almost every publication.

"Kyoko, do you want to have me as your manager?"

She felt shock travel through her body, leaving her weak. "Of course I ‒"

"Do you know how many actors and actresses would die to have an experienced manager like me? Do you know how many of my past clients, true stars, loved by everyone, have crashed and burned without me to guide them? Do you know what happened to people who didn't listen to me? _I need you to listen to me._"

"I only ‒"

"It seems to me like you're following Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko."

She was drowning in his green eyes. They were swallowing her whole, setting her entire body to trembling.

"You're following him blindly."

She couldn't stop, look away.

"_You're following him like a lovesick schoolgirl, Kyoko!_"

Takaki brought his fist down onto the center console, breaking the tension and removing all the will from her body. He spoke in a deadly whisper, staring directly into her eyes.

"Are you ready to follow only me, or do you not want a manager, Kyoko?"


	6. Makoto & Reika

((GUYS, you know what? I did it. I finished Chapter 6. I am quite proud of myself. I need to go study now. :) Chapter 7 is in the works now. Love you guys, again, because you are all fantabulous and the sweetest readers ever.))

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 ‒ MAKOTO & REIKA**

Ren checked his watch. Yashiro, sitting in the folding chair next to him, noticed and grinned. "I'm sure Kyoko will be here soon. Go to makeup and costume, I think they're ready for you."

At Ren's questioning look, Yashiro shrugged. "If they like Kyoko, some of these takes might make it to the final cut. They're treating it as actual filming, for now."

Ren rose. "All right. They're filming the first meeting between Makoto and Reika, correct?"

Ren played Itami Makoto, a charismatic newcomer to the town that the film took place in, and Kyoko was being considered for Sato Reika, an abused, shy girl who loved gardening.

Reika was orphaned in the beginning of the film, and her cruel uncle and his wife took her in. She lived life miserably, only truly enjoying herself when she was tending to her mother's old garden.

When Reika's aunt died and they moved, the only reprieve she could get from her uncle's increasing violence was when she went to her new school, where she hid from others and kept her head down for three long years until Makoto moved into town, instantly winning everyone's hearts with his charm and kindness.

Finally the two met when Reika secretly started a rooftop garden, sneaking off at lunchtimes to care for it.

When some girls discovered her while she was watering, they started bullying her, ripping out the plants and beating Reika up. Makoto found them partway through and took Reika to the nurse's office, leaving after being touched by hearing much of her story.

They were filming when Makoto walked in on the girls attacking Reika, and then in the nurse's office. Ren supposed they were testing Kyoko by giving her one of the hardest scenes on her first day, the scene when Reika broke down and confided in Makoto her life story.

He eyed the text in his script now as the hairdresser started running a brush through the messy, unbrushed curls that they had requested her come with.

The actual story itself wasn't bad, but the dialogue was terrible and stilted.

Ren had only really accepted the job because he'd owed a friend of the director's a favor. The director had been too proud to act desperate, but his friend had confessed to Ren that almost no one had auditioned until Ren had announced he'd take the job.

Now he was going to be filming alongside Kyoko again. He took a deep breath.

She was probably going to show up with that idiotically smug, infuriating manager, she all smiles, and her manager sneering at him the whole time…

"Tsuruga-san?! Are…are you all right?" The hairdresser's young assistant ‒ who had been sneaking blushing glances at him all the time she'd been in the room ‒ was trembling behind him.

"Yes, of course, why…?" Ren caught sight of his face and covered it. Damn Kuon! Why did his darkest side always have to show up?

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." He dropped his hands and examined his expression in the mirror. Good, back to normal.

"Ren?" Yashiro poked his head into the room. "Kyoko-chan is here."

The assistant looked from Yashiro to Ren, silently taking in the heavy atmosphere between them. The hairdresser dutifully ignored it, combing gel into the work of art that Ren's hair was quickly becoming.

"Why do you sound so worried?" Ren could feel sickening butterflies fluttering to life in his stomach.

"Oh, I just…she looks a little down today. That's all." Yashiro glanced at the two women in the room, shook his head, and closed the door.

Ren could barely make it the last ten minutes of makeup, he was so impatient to ask exactly why Kyoko seemed so "down." Finally the older woman stood back, and he practically shot from his chair.

"Yashiro-san, I…" Ren stopped short. The very man he least wanted to see stood in the hall, arms folded. Ren could feel himself shifting into Kuon, ready for a verbal or physical war. Anything this guy could throw at him, he would counter.

But Takaki only stared him down as he walked by, raising a disdainful eyebrow.

Ren clenched his fists as he glared at the man's receding back.

* * *

As Ren stepped onto the set, he blinked. They stood at the top of a building, with an eclectic mishmash of plants lining the edges of the roof and littered across the place in all sizes and shapes of pots. The three girls playing bullies sat in chairs brought up for them, cooing over pictures on a phone.

Kyoko sat in the corner, picking at a stray thread on her school skirt. She was covered in blood and just-forming bruises.

Makeup, of course. Still, he didn't like seeing anything like that on her.

"Mogami-san?" She started and looked up at him, a quick glance, but almost instantaneously, her gaze dropped back down.

Ren blinked. "Um, how are you feeling today? Thank you for making it."

"Takaki-san doesn't think this would be a good project for me to take." Her words came out in a rush. She was still staring at the ground, not looking him in the eyes like she usually did.

He was suddenly desperate. Not to have her do the project. If she felt it wasn't a smart move to take this job, so be it. It might not be a very smart move, really. The whole Blue Dreams project was an unknown. If the actors couldn't make up for its flaws, it would be a flop.

He couldn't, he _wouldn't_, blame her at all for refusing it. But he had to know that turning it down was her own action, not because her stupid manager had whined and moaned about it. He was desperate to look into her hazel eyes and see truth there when she told him she wouldn't take the role even if they offered it.

"Mogami-san, please. Please look at me."


End file.
